Rain
by Aellaheh
Summary: The rain is as cold as ice, it reminds me of you, My Ice Prince, you loved the rain. This thought causes the tears to come harder. Why did you leave me? How could you? GWDM


Disclaimer: It isn't mine, it belongs to J.K Rowling...got it?  
  
Rain  
  
You said you would always be here for me, always be by my side. But, now you're gone, you've left and you can never come back. I didn't get to say good bye to you, didn't get to tell you how much I loved you, one more time. You disappeared and I never saw you again. I look up at the dark sky, feeling cold rain drops mix with the hot tears on my face.   
  
The rain is as cold as ice, it reminds me of you, My Ice Prince, you loved the rain. This thought causes the tears to come harder. Why did you leave me? How could you?   
  
I start screaming, sobbing, letting go of all control. I love you so much, wasn't that enough?   
  
My beautiful Draco, we could have been happy. We loved each other and He was gone, defeated, everything would have been alright. We would have lived happily ever after. We were engaged and happy.   
  
How did they catch you? Were you taken from here, where you were safe? Or did you go on a mission and not tell me? WHY? WHY? WHY? It's not fair! You left me and I'll never see you alive again!  
  
I'm the one that found your body, just laying here, on the grass in our spot, the place we first kissed, the place where you proposed, how fitting is it that this is the place I find your dead body. I expect it was your father that killed you and put you here, only he would have appreciated the irony.   
  
It wasn't you that I found here even though it looked like you, those eyes didn't sparkle like diamonds and those hands weren't warm and comforting. No, that body was cold and empty, just like everyone, except me, thought you were like when you were alive.   
  
I didn't know what to do with myself at first, I didn't know how to feel, everything was so confused. My family felt bad, of course, but they thought that we weren't serious, that I would get over you soon enough. Most of them felt pleased, I could tell, pleased that you were out of the way so now I could marry the Great Harry Potter, savior of us all. They never cared anything for you, I know that, you knew that, but they could have at least tried to understand. They thought I had made a mistake and would realize it since you were gone. They were wrong, I still miss you and the pain in my heart has been building up. Do you know what its like to live with people who tell me that it will all be ok and in time I'll be fine , while pushing me into Harry's arms? It's horrible. They are horrible and they don't understand, they never will. They didn't understand the extent of our love, my Draco.  
  
I laugh, still crying, as I remember how you would get worried sometimes, thinking that if Harry asked me I would go out with him and leave you behind, just forget about you. I told you then that I could never do that because without you there would be no point in my life. It's still true. I can't live without you, your eyes, your lips, your embrace, the way you would call me Virginia or Gin never Ginny, everything that makes you, you. I can't live without that and I won't.  
  
I finally realized what I had to do, your death was weighing on me more than anything else ever could, and my family was pressuring me to go out with Harry. I needed to escape. So today, the one month anniversary of your death, though to me its felt like millions of years, I came out here, to end my life. To escape from reality. I know I will see you again, I have to. Our love will make sure of it.  
  
I look down at my wrists laying by my sides, I watch the blood bubble at the cuts and then pool out. My limbs feel heavy now and my vision is going black, the only thing supporting me is the tree behind my back.  
  
I know my family will be hurt when they find out but they will get on with their lives, eventually, something I couldn't do when you died.   
  
I still love you and I'll see you soon. I smile for the first time in a long time. The last thing I hear is the soft patter of rain hitting the leaves on the branches above me. The rain reminds me of you.  
  
AN:  
  
Hello! I hope you like this...its just a short little fic but I like it! I think it's a little idiotic but that might just be me. Kinda corny maybe...anyway if your confused: Draco disappeared and then Ginny found him dead in "their spot"...this is in her mind, shes talking to Draco...She slit her wrists and she's dying..ya easiest way to explain. Please review and tell me what you think. If its horrible tell me...If its great, then tell me ; ) or if its somewhere in between then................. tell me. Oki? Thanks! 


End file.
